


All I Need

by qklover



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qklover/pseuds/qklover
Summary: Hendery isn’t unused to seeing people flock to Lucas as if he’s the 8th Wonder of the World. It happens all the time, no matter where they are and how obvious he and his boyfriend are. He’s chill, even when he sees how they look at Lucas or touch him, like he isn’t standing right there next to him.But tonight is different. Tonight really fuckingsucks.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello it's me with my,, first? porn??  
> please tell me if it's cringey or just... bad (but please do it nicely, thank you very much)
> 
> i'm hoping it's not, so please enjoy!

Hendery isn’t unused to seeing people flock to Lucas as if he’s the 8th Wonder of the World. It happens all the time, no matter where they are and how obvious he and his _boyfriend_ are, as they walk around holding hands and hanging off of each other. And Hendery doesn’t blame them, not really. Because, well— have you _seen_ Lucas? His boyfriend is tall and big, he's not only built like a Greek God, but also has a face of one; and he’s really outgoing and fun to be around. A literal dream. So Hendery forgives all these girls and boys, even though they don’t seek out forgiveness. He’s chill when he sees how they _look_ at Lucas or _touch_ him, like he isn’t standing right there next to him. Because he trusts his boyfriend and knows, sees how Lucas always works twice as hard to make him included, loved and wanted.  


But tonight is different. Tonight really fucking _sucks_.  


From the corner of his eye, Hendery can see Lucas laughing as he waves his hands wildly in the way he does when explaining a point of his. The girl standing way too close to him, is grinning as he talks, nodding and adding her input every now and then. She's pretty. Her long dark hair is pulled back in a ponytail that shows off her long slender neck, body thick and full in a way Hendery's will never be. And he knows Lucas for too long to be sure that she's the sort of girl he'd be into if they weren't together. And while Hendery knows that Lucas isn't really doing anything wrong, this whole situation twists something in his stomach and he drains back his cup of beer held tightly between clenched fingers and white knuckles. Jealousy is a nasty feeling, it makes the awful part of him sulking over the fact that his boyfriend won't tell her to fuck off and find someone else to clinge to.  


Hendery watches how the girl leans in, tiptoeing and crushing her whole body against Lucas' broad chest and whispers something, giggling after. Lucas immediately _blushes_ and steps back a little, but the damage is done.  


The pink tint on Lucas' cheeks and a shy smile on his lips coils anger and jealousy more tightly into Hendery's gut and he storms his way across the room before he realizes what he's doing, grabbing Lucas' hand and dragging him away; the girl barely having a chance to wave goodbye to the boy before he was matching Hendery’s pace with his long legs. Lucas didn’t pull away or drop his hand as Hendery marched them up the stairs and into an empty bedroom.  


With the door shut behind them, the party seems far away, the bass of the music a dull throb from somewhere beyond the door.  


"Baby?" Lucas immediately pulls Hendery close, his soft deep voice breaking him out of his internal tantrum, “Are you okay?”  


Hendery lets a tiny little whimper leave his mouth as he grabs Lucas' shirt and presses his lips to Lucas'. It's rough and heated and everything he needs right now.  


"Hen—"  


"I can smell her _fucking_ perfume on you."  


Lucas looks stunned, "Woah! Baby, are you jealous?" he grins, his whole face transforming with wicked delight.  


Hendery gives half a laugh, feeling a little pathetic. He prowls forward to claim Lucas' mouth with a kiss.  


"You know you don't need to be jealous, baby. Literally fuck everyone else here, you're the only one I need," Lucas murmurs, amused, and tilts his head back and to the side so that Hendery can nuzzle at his jawline.  


Normally that would be all Hendery needs, but he's really riled and he still can smell that stupid girl's disgustingly sweet perfume clinging to Lucas' shirt.  


" _Fuck me,_ " his words are almost soundless, but he is pressed so close that he can feel the tremor that the words elicit in his boyfriend.  


"What?" Lucas says, and he's laughing, the fucking bastard, "Aren't you always worried about people walking in?"  


"Maybe—" Hendery says petulantly, though it comes out more like a whine, "Maybe I want them to walk in," with a soft sigh he leans in, eyelids heavy and head lolling slightly to the side, "Maybe I want everyone know that you're taken, that you're _mine._ "  


Lucas' grin widens, playful and daring. So Hendery decides to go further.  


"Mm?" he sighs softly, licking his lips. " _Please?_ "  


And it works immediately, the hands on his hips going from gentle to unyielding in the blink of an eye. He's lifted, held tight to Lucas' chest, legs quickly wrapping around his hips to help support his own weight.  


"You get me so worked up," Lucas _growls_ , and yeah, that's what Hendery wants. He smirks, satisfied and lets out a breathy moan at how easily Lucas can manhandle him.  


"Fuck, _Heng_. Please, tell me you have a lube," he whispers, and nibbles on the lower curve of his boyfriend's ear.  


"It's in my wallet," Hendery sighs, tilting his head back as Lucas starts to suck kisses along the column of his throat.  


"Oh _God,_ " Yukhei whines, a low, pathetic sound, "You're gonna kill me, babe." He drops Hendery on the bed, grins as he bounces and splays out. "How do you want this?"  


"Whatever you want," Hendery says. "Just— something— _anything_ ," he adds, trying not to grin, when Lucas makes a ruined sort of noise. "I want you so bad, want everybody here to know I belong to you." He slips a finger in one of Yukhei's belt loops, pulling him forward. "Please, _Yukhei_..."  


" _Fuck_ ," Lucas breathes out shakily, but all he does is stretch out a hand to pull out Hendery's wallet out of his pocket and float out the lube, tossing it onto the mattress nearby. "On your knees— no, stay like this. Wanna see your face."  


Hendery whimpers and immediately feels Lucas' hands everywhere, stripping him of his clothes like it's his last act on earth. Soon enough he is completely naked, laying in some stranger's bed and panting as he waits for his boyfriend to fuck him. Lucas watches him with a predatory gaze and Hendery's cock twitches at the look in his eyes.  


"Haven't seen enough already?" Hendery says, breathless, just to tease Lucas, as he gets himself into position, pillows under his hips and legs lifted up and out.  


"Never enough," Lucas says and strips out of his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down and off. His t-shirt comes next, yanked over his head and tossed away.  


Hendery lets out a whine at his words, "Baby, you are so _hot,_ " Lucas breathes, running his hands along Hendery's torso, up to pinch his pretty pink nipples. He spreads him open, eyes him hungrily. The first time he'd fucked Hendery, Lucas had insisted on a proper careful prepping, driving him crazy with one finger and then with two fingers until Hendery was half sobbing with the need for more. There's none of that this time.  


" _Yukhei,_ " Hendery slurs, blinking slowly. Lucas uses his thumb to rub his long fingers over his hole, working it around the tight muscle.  


"You're always so tight." Hendery's breath hitches as he sees Lucas tearing the packet open and slicking his fingers. He immediately works two in, slow and steady. "There we go".  


Hendery whines and melts at the feeling of Lucas' fingers working him open, back arching and thighs spreading further apart. " _Fuck_ ," he groans, eyes fluttering shut.  


"Does it feel good, baby?," Lucas murmurs, leaning in to kiss along Hendery's jawline. "You look so _pretty_ like this, spread open and taking my fingers so well".  


His fingers scissor and twist, clever and cruel. "You always do, so fucking nice," he continues, ducking down to sink his teeth into the crook of they younger's neck. Hendery yelps, clenching down on his fingers. "Always so fucking good to me."  


" _Am I_?" Hendery asks, practically begging. Lucas' fingers are dragging over his prostate, his mind starting to fill with that delightful fog, " _Better than any girl?_ "  


The question catches Lucas off guard, but he doesn't show it. Instead he drags the pads of his fingers over Hendery's sweet spot, slow and hard. "You're the only one I want. You're so fucking pretty and unbelievably cute, you're the only one who makes me feel happy. You're _perfect,_ babe."  


Hendery let's out a pathetic sob, trying to work himself back onto Lucas' fingers, chase the source of the pleasure that's making his head spin. "Come _on_ ," he begs, ending in a gasp as Lucas surges forward, pressing into his walls. "God, _Yukhei,_ please, _fuck me_."  


Yukhei nods and reaches down to take his dick in hand, lining up before pushing into Hendery with one smooth thrust. They have this part down by now, they know exactly how they fit together, exactly how easy it can be for Lucas to press in to Hendery's willing body.  


Hendery moans, loud and long, and squeezes Lucas' sides with his thighs, head falling back against the pillow. "Oh God, Yukhei, _Yukhei please_ —". Hendery is pretty sure he's close to unintelligible at this point, but he doesn't fucking care.  


Lucas leans in to kiss along his neck, sucking red marks into pale flesh. He starts a slow rhythm with his hips, just small presses in as Hendery adjusts, the slow, steady grinding that he knows his boyfriend likes. His grin is a bit dazed as he murmurs, "Never seen you get jealous like that before".  


Hendery chuckles, running the fingers of one hand into Lucas' hair, tangling them there and holding on. "She was all over you," he pants, rolling his eyes. "But you're _mine_ ," he says, as much question as statement.  


" _Yours,_ " Lucas agrees, a low growl of pleasure and lust. His fingers dig into Hendery's flesh, finding half-healed bruises from a different night, and the little pleased cry that Hendery gives makes Lucas groan and thrust harder, deeper. And It's what Hendery needs right now, to be overwhelmed by his boyfriend, to be reminded that they fit so well.  


The noises he's making are high and keening, loud enough that anyone walking around their floor is bound to hear them. Which is exactly what he wants.  


" _Harder_ ," he begs, eyebrows knit, a look of pure desperation on his face, " _Please!_ "  


And Lucas obeys, he sits back on his feet, hands gripping Hendery tight by his skinny hips, thrusting in relentlessly. "Like that, babe?"  


"Oh— _yes,_ just like that," Hendery babbles, grabbing Lucas by the shoulders, pulling him down for another rough kiss.  


Lucas kisses him thoroughly, tongue insistent as it presses into Hendery's mouth, licking and sucking and making a mess of their lips.  


"Fuck, baby, you feel so _good_ ," he growls, a short, sharp thrust making Hendery cry out.  


"Gonna come," Hendery says in a broken sort of voice, practically wailing when Lucas leans in to bite down on his shoulder and reaches in between them, grabbing his cock and stroking along with his thrusts.  


It's too much and he's coming, back bowed, and mouth open with a sharp cry, spilling onto his own stomach as his muscles tense around Lucas' cock. Every thrust against his prostate sends sparks of lightning through his body, arms and legs shaking, a few errant tears running down his cheeks.  


"Oh God, _Dery_ , You look so fucking _stunning_ ," Lucas moans, thrust erratically once more before he pulls out and comes all over his boyfriend's chest, over his lips, his chin; trembling all over.  


When the last shudders have passed, Lucas lets himself collapse with a groan on top of Hendery.  


They lay together for a few minutes in a delirious sort of haze, Hendery's hands petting lightly over Lucas' neck and shoulders. Now, after the stupid anger and neediness washed over, Hendery feels a little embarrassed, but Lucas doesn't seem to mind that this was all a random bout of jealousy; he kisses lightly over Hendery's sweaty skin, whispering sweet nothings about how good he is, how beautiful he is, how they fit perfectly together.  


" _Yours,_ " Lucas says again, "Just like you're _mine._ "  


"I love you," Hendery murmurs, letting Lucad kiss all over his face and nuzzle their noses together. "I'm sorry."  


"I love you too and when I said it months ago, I really meant it, you know," Lucas wishers, planting a soft, loving kisses on the other's cheek. "There's no one else I love, except you."  


That reply made the Hendery's face flushed into a bright red. Lucas' sweet talk never failed to make him embarrassed and happy.  


"And I'm kinda flattered," Lucas continues with a big smile, "So you're forgiven." He drapes a heavy arm over Hendery's chest when he stirs.  


"We need to get cleaned up," Hendery says halfheartedly.  


"Agreed," Lucas says, and the playful grin is back. " _After_ round two."

Still, when they finally head back downstairs almost an hour later, that same girl from before starts to beeline for Lucas, only to see Hendery clinging to his arm as he limps at his side. And well, Hendery doesn't mind it so much.


End file.
